


Sleep is For the Weak

by RyuuSenai



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Bottom Bill Cipher, Dildos, Jealous Bill Cipher, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuSenai/pseuds/RyuuSenai
Summary: Bill huffed, he hated when everyone was out of the house. Mabel and Stan had gone to see some movie they both had interest in, Ford had secluded himself in the forest to try and catch a creature he has been studying recently. The only one who was not gone - Dipper - was fast asleep on his bed. He started working at a grocery store in town, stocking the store of all its products. The manual labor of lifting countless pounds of food had wiped him out.Bill needs attention, badly. So what else can one do when their boyfriend is asleep other than masturbate without him.





	Sleep is For the Weak

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this, it is my first Gravity Falls fanfic that I am posting, there I'll be a chapter two, so watch out for that!

Bill huffed, he hated when everyone was out of the house. Mabel and Stan had gone to see some movie they both had interest in, Ford had secluded himself in the forest to try and catch a creature he has been studying recently. The only one who was not gone - Dipper - was fast asleep on his bed. He started working at a grocery store in town, stocking the store of all its products. The manual labor of lifting countless pounds of food had wiped him out.

 

Bill stood over his mate, annoyed at how peaceful he looked when asleep. “You should be paying attention to me, Pine Tree,” he grumbled. Dipper only grunted and shifted in response, still in his deep sleep. “How am I supposed to take care of this without you?” he whined, glancing down at the confined erection in his pants.

 

Leaning over Dipper, Bill observed the strong jawline and growing stubble of his lover. “I wish you were awake so you could hold me down and ravish me. I want you to bite me and dominate me until all I can think of is you,” the demon whispered. Dipper’s face scrunched up, his brows quirking as a small groan escaped his throat. The brunet then rolled over onto his side, facing away from Bill.

 

This made the demon livid. “How dare you ignore me so,” he spat. “I’ll show you what happens when you treat me this way.” Kneeling down, he rummaged for a box under Dipper’s bed. Once he got a hold of it, he dug through all the toys inside of it, finally settling on a dildo around the same size as Dipper’s arousal. Before closing the box and pushing it back under the bed frame, Bill also grabbed a bottle of lube to aid him in his revenge.

 

He stripped himself of his pants and briefs, not even worrying about his dress shirt. The blond hopped onto Dipper’s bed, straddling the still-sleeping man. Clicking the cap of the bottle open, Bill coated two of his fingers with the slippery liquid. Pressing the appendages to his entrance, the demon gasped. He plunged the two fingers into his hole, groaning as they slid in deeper and deeper.

 

Once they were in to the knuckle, he gently curled them, pressing into his prostate. “Fuck!” he whimpered.

 

Dipper groaned in his sleep. “Bill?” he slurred, still in the land of dreams.

 

“P- Pine Tree,” Bill breathed, lust lacing his words. Dipper turned, laying on his back once again. A quiet snore emanating from his sinuses.

 

Bill removed his fingers from his hole, pouring lube onto the toy and spreading the liquid along its length. He took a deep breath before nudging the fake cock against his entrance. The cool rubber penetrated his hole, leaving his mouth gaping open.

 

The demon kept pushing in the toy until he felt the balls of it touch his cheeks. Letting out the breath he was holding, he sighed at the feeling of being filled. “Fuck,” he groaned. He spread Dipper’s legs a little to place the dildo on the mattress between the limbs.

 

Bill eagerly began riding the cock, slowly at first, but quickly picking up speed. The bed rocked, squeaking slightly under his rough thrusts. He moaned particularly loudly when the head of the fake dick slammed into his prostate, forcing his eyes closed as his head fell back.

 

Nearly screaming from pleasure, he made the dildo hit his prostate everytime he thrusted down. “D- Dipper!” he cried. “I love you! Oh fuck, I love you so much!” he almost sobbed as the words of affection dribbled out of his mouth.

 

Warm hands slithered up Bill’s thighs, making him jump. His eyes snapped open and was immediately locked in a gaze with Dipper. “You enjoying yourself?” his voice croaked as he spoke, likely from just waking up.

 

Bill whimpered, nodding his head. Dipper’s right hand snaked up to his boyfriend’s dripping erection, firmly stroking it which caused the demon to groan. “Yes! Just like that! Oh, shit!” The blond felt his orgasm rapidly approaching.

 

Dipper sat up, his left hand found its way around to cup Bill’s ass. He whispered dirty words of encouragement into the demon’s ear.

 

“Dipper!” Bill cried his lover’s name as he came. Falling forward onto Dipper, the blond attempted to catch his breath.

 

Dipper chuckled. “Tired already? And I thought we could go for round two, but it seems you aren't up for it,” he knew Bill would take this as a challenge.

 

Bill pulled away from Dipper for a moment. “I thought you'd never ask,” he beamed, leaning in to kiss Dipper.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first Gravity Falls fanfic, I hope you liked it! Watch out for chapter two.  
> As always, feedback is appreciated.


End file.
